Morning Delight
by richonnelove1
Summary: Rick has to get to work for a meeting, but Michonne hasn't seen her husband for two weeks. Rick being the husband that he is, can't leave his wife unsatisfied, so he indulges her in a little morning delight. Smutty, A/U one-shot.


**Just a little smutty something I came up with. I hope you all enjoy this little morning delight. Please leave a comment letting me know what you think! Enjoy! #Richonneforever **

**(Obviously, these characters aren't mine, but the story is) **

**Morning Delight**

"Baby…I gotta go" he tries to tell her in between kisses attempting to detangle himself from his lover's arms.

"No" she simply states as she continues to lavish all of his exposed skin with sweet soft kisses.

"You are gonna make me miss my meeting young lady," he says as he continues to indulge in her homage to his body.

"I don't care, old man" she smirks as she has somehow utilized her feminine wiles to completely straddle him now.

The feel of her lustrous mahogany skin has been his kryptonite since they've gotten together. Whenever they are in the same space, he always finds a reason to touch a portion of her. Whether they are reading in bed, cooking together, out to dinner, watching a movie or sleeping. He can't get enough of the smooth, flawless planes of her gorgeous taut body. This morning she is using his weakness to her advantage, on top of the heat from her fat, warm, slick pussy lips gyrating against his torso as she continues to worship his body with her beautiful full heart-shaped lips, it's beginning to become too much. His vision is becoming blurred, and his words slurring together. Any other morning, he would've indulged her by now, rolled her sleek body underneath his, pinned her arms above her head, and pounded into her, filling her to capacity and have her screaming his name to the high heavens. Essentially leaving her dicked down and high off of his loving. As enticing as that idea is, and he absolutely plans on saving it for another day, he cannot be late to his meeting today.

"Nope, uh-uh, come on Chonne up, baby I gotta get into the office, please" he pleads, mustering up all the strength within him to get out of their bed leaving the warmth of not only their sheets but her body pressed against his.

"But Rick, it's been two weeks, and I got home so late last night, I'm not satisfied with the reunion fucking I got last night" she states with a pout. Rick can't help but smile at her antics. She is really pulling out all the stops this morning.

"I know baby, and I'm sorry. But I promise I'll make it up to you" he says with a salacious grin.

"How" she whispers completely disarmed by the sexiness of his tone and smile, instantly turning her to mush.

"It'll be a surprise" he states as he wraps her legs around his lean waist and stands to carry her into their en-suite bathroom. He's got to get ready for work, but no reason he can't enjoy her body a little while longer while he does it. He leads her to their shower and turns the water on getting it nice and hot just how she likes it. Once the steam begins to engulf them throughout the room, he carries her into the shower.

"What if I'm not gonna like this surprise," she says breathlessly as his strong hands massage her juicy ass causing her to grind into him to relieve some of the tension stirring within her core.

"Oh, my sweet, sweet baby, you'll like this surprise" he states as he begins to lick and suck on her tender neck, trying to remember that they are supposed to be cleaning their bodies, but the more she grinds her pussy into him the harder his dick becomes. "Can we take a shower now please and get ready for work?" he says in between firm bruising kisses on her lips. She is so enraptured by his hands, lips, and tongue on her body she has no choice but to agree to anything that he says. She nods and unwraps her legs from his body.

As Rick assists with gently placing her on the ground, he's instantly sobered by the fact that her body is no longer on top of his. On top of that, seeing the water trickle down her body as she stands under the shower head makes him hot all over. His wife is an absolute goddess, she has him feeling some type of way all the time in the simplest of ways, on an especially horny day, usually after they've been apart for an extended period of time, all it takes is a look and he'll have her pinned up against a wall slamming into her hot, tight core like his life depends on it. Staring at her right now as she lathers soap onto her petite body, he decides he can be a few minutes late.

He rolls up behind her so quickly she has no time to react as he forces her body to face the shower wall, placing her hands against the warmed tile.

"Spread'em" he says in that voice reserved especially for moments like these.

Michonne giggles wondering the sudden change in atmosphere, but as long as she gets some loving this morning, she could care less. So, she spreads her legs as he rubs his strong hands up the sides of her body. Once his calloused fingers reach her breasts, he begins to rub the little nub between his thumb and index finger instantly making her nipples firm.

"Shit, I thought you had to get to work baby".

"Shhh I wanna give you part of your surprise," he says breathlessly between kisses on her neck and shoulders. His hands continue to search the planes of her body, teasing her with the potential of pleasure. "You want some of your surprise Chonne?"

All she can do is nod as his strong hands continue to play with her body disarming her and taking away the ability for her to speak coherently.

"I can't hear you baby; you want some of your surprise now?" he whispers with a deep baritone timber.

"Yes. Please" she pleads.

Rick runs his hand from her breasts, the ghost of touch he leaves on his hands decent has her squirming against the wall, and all he can do is smirk knowing he's about to give it to her good. Not everything, but enough to get them both through the day. Rick loves nothing more than pleasuring Michonne, it gives him so much joy getting her off. One hand takes a firm hold of her waist, pulling her close to him where his hard cock can rub against the slit separating her fat ass cheeks. The other hand continues a downward journey until it gets to her bundle of nerves. Rick can feel the warmth of her nether region and it is taking his all to not impale her from behind. He has to stay focused. He rubs gently at a teasingly slow pace her clit bringing it out to play. Her breathing becomes unsteady as he continues to rub in a circular motion. He knows her body well enough to know that he can get her off by just rubbing one out of her, but as she said earlier, it has been a long two weeks. When he's satisfied with the stiffness of her clit, he methodically moves his fingers to rub against her sticky folds. Her anticipation for what is to come has her grinding her ass against his groin urging his dick inside of her, but he can't, he'll never leave the house if he does. He continues to rub, her slick folds up and down, stopping at her clit to give it a quick rub, then back down closer to her entrance. Her breathing has turned into satisfied moans, and with that, he inserts two of his large fingers to her core.

"Fuck!" she screams surprised by his sudden entrance. She is ready enough that Rick can pump his fingers into her at a strong steady pace to get her where she needs to go. Her grinding into him in rhythm with his fingers has him so stiff he could bust at a moment's notice.

"God don't stop Rick!" she pleads as he continues to pump into her "shit your fingers feel so, so good daddy!"

She knows what calling him daddy does to him. He speeds up his assault in full beast mode as her hot walls begin to contract against his fingers. The thought of this being his cock has him envious of his fingers, but he'll get his later.

"That's it baby" he whispers into her ear, taking her lobe into his mouth between his teeth to add to her sensation. "You gonna cum for daddy? You gonna gush all over my fingers?" he asks breathlessly.

"Yes, shit, keep going just like that Rick!" she shrieks.

"Come on Chonne, you gotta be a good girl if you want the rest of your surprise when I get home baby. Let go. Cum for me baby" he commands as his fingers rub against her g-spot. With the instant contact of her spongy center, she screams, doing as he asked and gushing all over his hand. Bucking forward, he continues to hold her close to his body as she rides out her sensational morning bliss.

He kisses her neck, shoulders, the side of her face, completely satisfied that he was able to satisfy his woman this morning, just a little bit.

"I love you," he says with one final kiss to her cheek before they commence their shower to finally start getting ready.

"I love you too"

Finally showered, dressed, and ready to go the couple walks into their two-car garage hand-in-hand. Rick drops his stuff on the hood of his truck as he walks Michonne over to her Mercedes.

"You have yourself a good day Mrs. Grimes," he says between kisses on her lips.

"You too Mr. Grimes, I'll see you later" she winks in anticipation for her surprise.

"Yes, you will" he smirks, "love you baby, text me when you get to the office".

"Will do, love you too".


End file.
